


Out of the Elements

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal convinces Sara that snowy days are best spent indoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for love_82, for the prompt, "Neal/Sara, snow day."

The snow was falling thick and heavy, but from the warmth of Neal's apartment it could have been happening in another world. Neal curled up closer to Sara. "You could be out there," he murmured. "Teeth chattering, fingers chilled, shoes ruined."

Sara laughed lightly. "Anything but ruined footwear. All right," she admitted, "I'm glad I didn't go into work today."

"I rescued you from the cold," Neal said with mock gravity.

Sara grinned. "Did you?" She kissed him. "Then I'd better return the favor and keep you warm."

Outside, the temperature continued to drop. Inside, it grew very warm indeed


End file.
